Troublesome Niece
by Theia-The-Planet
Summary: Tony and Pepper have tied the knot. When Tony gets a call from his niece, (A 16 year old, daughter of Poseidon. Half-sister of Percy Jackson.) his life is turned upside down. SHIELD is after her and a new threat is rising. What happens? Full summary inside. PostAvengers. No Iron Man 3. Still got all 42. PostGiantWar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly. **

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry that I haven't written anything its just I've kinda run out of ideas and I finally got one a week ago. So here it is!**

**Full Summary: PostAvengers. No Iron Man 3. Tony and Pepper have settled down in Stark Tower. He still has all his suits. All 42. When Tony gets a call from his troublesome niece in the middle of a meeting, everything changes. SHIELD is onto to him and AIM and HYDRA have teamed up with a Dark Force. His niece is the only way to stop this threat and how far will he go to keep her from SHIELD? Did I mention she's got powers? Yeah, a whole lot of em'. Wanna know? Just keep reading.**

**Fri. June 14, 2014**

**7:00 am**

T POV

I smiled. The war was over and today was the last day of school. The morning sun was bursting through my windows, eager to spread to the sky. I ran my fingers through my hair as I stood up from my bed. I made my way to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I opened a cabinet door and picked up a glass, gently setting it down on the counter. I flicked my wrist and immediately, water came out of the faucet landing in my cup, without so much of a splash. Then I made my way to the fridge and pulled out some bread. As I popped that into the toaster, I acquired some Nutella from the cabinet.

After I finished my toast, I went to my room to get ready for the day. I washed my face, willed myself dry and brushed my teeth. After I left the bathroom, I put on the clothes that I had set out the day before. I had on a loose navy blue crop top, high-wasted jean shorts, white Converse high tops, and my camp necklace. I pulled on my watch and headed over to my desk. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed in my swimsuit. Every year, on the last day of the school year, my school had a Big Water Blowout. There was water balloons, and water guns, and hoses. Before I left my room, I grabbed my bracelet, a gift from my dad. I closed the door and headed to the back door. As I walked down the hallway, my mom had left her room. "Hey Mom," I said. She glanced at me and gave me a warm smile. Well, as warm as a grumpy, morning person could get. "Morning," She replied. "I'm off to school. See you later. I love you." I said. "Have a good day!" She, again, replied. I twisted the knob and stepped outside into the crisp, morning air of New York City. I pulled out my subway card as I walked down the steps to the metro. I swiped it on the scanner and pushed through the bars. I hopped on the next train and took it as close as it would get to my school. I jogged up the steps of the exit and finished my walk to school. I ran up the steps of Goode High School and headed toward my friends. "Yo, Flower Girl! Kitty Kat!" Lily glared and Karrie giggled. All three of us had very different personalities, yet we got along very well. Karrie was a girly girl who loved feminine colors and blingy jewelry. She wasn't the smartest girl ever. Today, she was wearing a pastel pink dress with matte, silver ballet flats. Lily was a tom boy. Nobody messed with her. Not even the high schoolers. She wore a white tank top with a red and blue checkered flannel and jean shorts with black vans. She got okay grades and never really tried. I, however was the smartest of all of us. I got all a's and was very proud of it. I was the careless, adventurous one of the group. "Theia, what have I told you about calling me that!" Lily whined. I gave her my signature smirk and laughed. "Have any of you guys seen Aidan?" I asked. "Right here," was the reply. I spun around, my dark brown hair flying about, and smiled. Aiden was the cutest guy at Goode High School. He had dirty blonde hair and carmel eyes. He was tall and lanky, with a strong build. You would expect him to be an athlete wouldn't you? Yeah, well, despite his looks, he was more of the sciencey type. And I had a crush on him. But he doesn't need to know that. All three of them knew my secret and all supported me. "Hey Aidan," I said, breathless. He gave me a small smile and spoke. "So, any problems with your… you know…" he was talking about my powers and family. "Nope," I replied. "S'all good." "Uh Oh. Kaitlin and her posse at twelve O'clock." Lily said. "But its only 7:30 silly!" Karrie giggled. Lily rolled her eyes and turned toward Kaitlin. "Oh look, it's the nerd club! Wonder what you're doing in there Karrie?" she said in a snooty voice. "Oh, Fuck off Kaitlin. Why don't you go pick on someone of your own intelligence. Oh wait, let me think, there's nobody as stupid as you." I said, giving her a death glare. "Well, why don't you crawl back to your real daddy? Oh wait, he gone! That's right! Because he doesn't love you!" she shot back. I lunged at her, ready to crush her neck with my bare hands, but Aidan and Lily held me back. "Please, my dad loves me very much, in fact, last year, he found me and explained to me what happened. Whatcha gotta say to that?" she wore a shocked expression and before she could reply, the bell rang, signaling homeroom.

-Time Skip-

**Fri. June 14, 2014**

**12:00 P.M.**

"Alright everybody!" the teacher called. "It's time for the Big Water Blowout! Go change and meet back here in 10 minutes!" she yelled over the commotion. The girls walked to the women's lavatory and the boys to there own. I grabbed the swimsuit out of my backpack and headed to a stall. The swimsuit I picked up earlier in the day had a top with navy blue and white designs and solid black surf shorts. I pulled on my shirt over it and walked out. Karrie, Lily, and Aidan ahd already changed. Aidan was wearing tropical colored swim trunks and a white v-neck. Karrie's swimsuit was lavender with beige, flower designs. Lastly, Lily's outfit reflected her nature. She had on a sky blue, razorback top with brown swim trunks. I was about to compliment them but squealing interrupted me."EEEEEEK! Oh my God! Aidan! You look so HOT!" He gave Kaitlin a funny look. "Uuuuum…. Thanks?" In the background, Us girls were snickering and trying to keep ourselves from laughing to loud. "Ooooohhhh Aidan!" I mocked "You look amazing!" I finished, snickering. Kaitlin glared at me and stalked off. Most likely to understand the insult.

-Time Skip-

**12:15**

"Theia?" I looked up from filling up a water gun. "Would you and Aidan please go fill up the water balloons?" I nodded, putting down the gun. I walked up to Aidan and dragged him to the hose, while also picking up some balloons. I unscrewed the hose so it was just the spout. I lined up the water balloon and twisted my hand. The water flowed easily into the stretchy material, filling it up quickly. Aidan took the balloon and set down in a bin. He picked up another balloon and pu it up to the spout. I flicked my hand again and the water flowed. We went on like this, in silence for a few minutes, until they were all filled up. The bin was now full of balloons and now probably weighed 35 pounds. It was a big bin. I picked it up with ease, no helped needed. We walked over to the area where everyone was gathering. Now we could finally get started!

**Do you guys want me to do the water fight or not? leave me a comment if you want me to and if you don't, than I won't do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided not to do the water fight scene. I hope you guys liked the first chapter, so if you did, here's the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I own **_**NOTHING**_

**Friday, June 14, 2014**

**4:30 P.M.**

**T POV**

Today had been great. I hit Kaitlin multiple times during the water fight and there was no school tomorrow. I was free!

It had taken me a while to get home because of the flow of students rushing out of the building and I had to wait for the subway. Aidan had walked home with me because he lived a few doors down, and because, you know, I'm just that awesome.

After I got home, I threw my backpack into my closet, hoping I wouldn't ever see it again, but of course, I'll be using it soon. Next, I changed into some more comfortable clothes: light grey sweatpants and a white muscle tank from a Green Day tour. Then, I decided to call Percy. I hadn't seen him since school had started back up again, and I really missed him.

As I was walking toward my desk to grab a drachma, something caught my eye. It was a picture of me, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Hazel, and Frank. It was taken right after the war had ended and we were all covered in dirt and monster dust. We had goofy smiles on our faces and we were all very happy. I snapped out of the memory and grabbed the drachma pouch from a desk drawer. Then, I headed to the bathroom. I turned to the faucet and waved my hand through the air. Immediately, a screen of water popped up and I tossed in a drachma.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, except my offering and show me Percy Jackson."

The screen shimmered and an picture appeared. "Percy?" I questioned.

I searched the image to find Percy's figure and was quite surprised to what I saw. Percy and Annabeth were having a full on make-out session. Her hands were in his hair and his hands were on her hips. His shirt was off and his hair was messed up and Annabeth… Well, Annabeth was just… you know what? I'm not even gonna say it. I sighed and split the message with my hand. I certainly did not want to see what that was gonna lead to.

It was al most five, so I decided to make dinner for my parents for when they got home. I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a pot from a drawer and put it on the stove. I turned on the heat and then I took some spaghetti from the cupboard. I set everything up and cooked the pasta. I set the table, not that I enjoyed it, and took out some tomato sauce. Just as I finished putting things in the table, my mom and step-dad came home.

"Hi Mom! Hi Zack!" I shouted.

"Hi Sweetie," My mom said. "How was your day?" She asked.

"It was good. Hung out with my friends and hit Kaitlin a bunch with water." I replied.

She chuckled. "I'm sure your powers had a little something to do with that?" I gave her a smirk as she sat down. Her brown eyes sparkled as she laughed. My mother was a beautiful women and I wasn't surprised when she started dating again. She was a slim woman with curves in all the right places. Her hair was dark brown, shoulder length, and it fell in curls, which she often straightened.

Zack plopped down next to her at the table and served himself some food.

"So," I started. "How was your guy's day at work?"

I got a "Good" from my mother and "Great!" from Zack.

You see, my mom was a preschool teacher and Zack was a doctor. Which was probably why we could still afford this apartment.

"Any interesting patients today, Zack?" I asked. He always came home with something intriguing. "Yeah. I talked to Mrs. Patterson and I had a new girl who had leukemia." He said, before stuffing pasta in his mouth.

Mrs. Patterson was a nice, old lady who had brain cancer and a little dementia. She was funny and a little kooky at times because of the way the disease affected her brain. She was one of the people I often visited at the hospital. Such a good person, right?

"How is she doing?" I questioned. "She's okay. Reaching her end though." He said sadly. "Started talking about a deep voice and bright lights."

"Oh." Was my only response. The rest of dinner was finished with stories about our day and talk of Camp Half-Blood. Yes, Zack knew. He knew everything.

"So when do you think you gonna go back?" My mom asked. "I was thinking tomorrow. You know, 'cause school's out." I responded. "Okay. I can drive if you like. Unless you want Percy to take you."

"I think Percy is a _little_ busy with his girlfriend." I said. Zack smirked into his glass of water and my mother smiled knowingly. With that, dinner ended in silence.

Once we all finished eating, I cleared the table and began helping my mom clean the dishes.

"Thanks for helping, Sweetie," she praised. "No problemo, Mom." Suddenly there was a sharp rapping on the door. "I'll get it!" Zack yelled as he headed toward the door. Before he even got to the door, it flew off its hinges, narrowly missing him as he dived out of the way. In the doorway were three men dressed in black. What was this? Men in Black?

**3****rd**** Person**

Theia didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. Three men had come to her door and thrown it out of it's original state and knocked her step-father down.

The first one stepped through the door way, opening his mouth to speak. "Where is she?!" He roared.

Theia and her mom quivered at his grueling voice. They had moved to the back wall of the kitchen, hiding beside the fridge. "Theia, stay here, stay hidden and under any circumstances, do not come out." The woman ordered. Theia nodded slightly, just visible enough. Her mother gave her a weak smile and stood out from her hiding spot. From what she could see, Zack had stood up from his fall and was trying to keep them back.

"Excuse me, who are you looking for?" she bravely asked. "The girl!" The man bellowed. "I'm sorry, only my husband and I live here." The woman lied. "You lie! Kill them! Then the girl will come out!" the other men complied. One walked toward the mother and the other to the man. Before either victim was subjectified to death, a yell stopped them from stabbing or slicing them. "Wait! Don't hurt them! Please, I'll do what you want! Just leave them alone!" Theia had come out from her hiding spot.

The leader smiled toothily. In a flash he had is hands around her neck. What he didn't know was she had a plan of attack.

T POV

I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand by and watch as my parents were murdered.

"Wait! Don't hurt them! Please, I'll do what you want! Just leave them alone!" I yelled. The man had is hands around my neck before I could take another breath. "Anything?" I whimpered in reply. "Kill them." He cackled.

"No!" I screamed. I created a stalactite of ice and wrapped my arms the burly man, stabbing him and crushing his ribs in process.

He instantly dropped and I ran toward the other two henchmen. I was too late. My parents were already on the ground. My mother had blood pooling all around her abdomen and Zack had a slit throat. I roared in fury and attacked the remaining men. The first one ran at me stupidly flinging a gun. I snorted and charged at him. As I reach him, I grabbed his neck and crushed his trachea, and flipped him to the ground.

The second one was a little smarter, and didn't come running at me. He put his hands up in fists, in a protective position, blocking his chest. I sauntered toward him and smirked. I excelled in rugby/fist fights.

"You really wanna go down that path, man?" he gave me an odd look and I laughed. I know, not the time to be laughing.

"Alright dude. Just givin' you a heads up, I'm pretty good at this." It was his turn to laugh and shook his head. I lunged at him while he was distracted I slammed into his face, sending him flying backwards.

I wandered up to him as he recovered from the blow. He lay in a pile of a broken screen. "Dude, you are definitely paying for my TV." I said casually. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kneed him where the sun don't shine and when he doubled over, I formed another stalactite in my hand and stabbed him on the left side of his back, piercing his heart ruthlessly. Nobody messed with my family. I let him fall from my grasp and ran to my parents. I went toward my step-father first.

"Zack?! Zack?!" I got no response and my breath became raggedy as I sobbed.

I prayed to my father as I said a blessing in ancient Greek. Next I moved to my mom. More blood now surrounded her and my tears increased. "Mom? Mom, are you there?" I croaked, my voice cracking. I summoned water from around me pressing it to her wound. I muttered in Greek as I tried to heal her.

"Don't," came from her throat.

"Mom!" I cried out. "Don't waste y-your e-energy on m-me. Call your uncle and te-tell him what happened." She stuttered, coughing up blood in the process. I took her hand in mine as she continued.

"He'll t-take care o-of you. Don't w-worry a-about me-e, I-I'll b-be fine. Ask y-your friends-s, don't m-morn over m-me. I-I Love you…" her voice died and tears fell down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and her head lolled to the side, never to move again.

"Mom?! Mom?! C'mon stay with me!" I got no response. I cried so hard for what felt like hours. Then, I remembered. My uncle.

I sniffled as I stumbled down the hall to my mom's room. I saw her phone slaying on her nightstand, next to a lamp. Zack had gotten the white iphone for her last year for her birthday. The memory brought on more tears, which I quickly wiped with my hand. I pressed the home button, the bright light turning on at the touch. I quickly typed in her password, which was quite hard, as my hands were shaking. I went to the contacts app and found the name I was looking for

**Tony Stark** was what it read. I tapped the contact and dialed his number. As the phone was ringing, I waddled back to my moms deathbed and kneeled beside her waiting for him to pick up.

Tony's POV

I was totally and utterly bored. Fury had called an emergency meeting in my living room. I sat quietly and sipped my scotch, homing in on certain words. "Massive gamma spikes…Lots of power…New York Area…" Fury was tapping away at the holograph suspended in mid air and the rest of the Avengers listened intently. Suddenly, JARVIS spoke up, startling everyone. "Sir, you have an incoming call." Came his cool, British voice. "From who?" I asked. "From your sister, Sir." He replied. I jerked up at the called ID and the rest of the team frowned at the interruption. "Answer." I called to the AI. Finally, a break! "Uncle Tony?" Came a horus voice. "Theia? What's wrong?" I questioned, surprised. "Please help me… please help… so much death… and destruction…" I frowned at what she said.

"What's wrong?" I repeated.

"Please! She's dead and I don't know what to do! She said to call you but I don't know why and she said you would help but I don't how and to tell you what's happened and you're not saying anything, which means someone's there. Who's there?" She rambled.

"Errr…Theia, remember the battle of New York?" I asked, glancing at the others. "Which one?" she asked, curious. "The alien one." I replied. "Oh. Yes?" "Umm… Yeah, I'm kinda in a meeting with the rest of the Avengers. Do you need me to come pick you up?" I said. On the inside, I was panicking. My sister was dead?! Well, that wasn't good. "I'll be there soon. Hold tight."

"Please come soon, Tony." Theia sobbed. "JARVIS, end call please." I ordered. "Already done, Sir." Came the AI's voice.

As I look around the room, I saw curious faces and when my eyes landed on Fury, he looked pissed. "Alright everybody, as you can see, or hear, me niece needs me and I need to go. I know we haven't finished yet," I said. "But I'll see you at the funderaiser and if we could continue this after that, that would be great. Bye" I said, leaving them as I walked out toward the deck. "JARVIS, bring out Mark 38." Almost immediately the suit flew out of the concrete and opened up for me.

And with that, I stepped inside and took off, not waiting for confirmation.

**A/N: okay. Wow. That was a lot of writing. Theia's last name means Strength or Power in Greek. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. You've now got two hints of what her powers are. Let me know what you think they are. Bye!**


End file.
